


Bite Me

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, M/M, Romance, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: Patton wants to join Dolion for forever
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Deceit’s name is Dolion. Blood mention. Good songs to listen to with this is Moon Over Bourbon Street by Sting and Madness by Muse.

Dolion strutted down the streets of Oakland. Grateful for the cover of night, he made his way to his destination with ease. It helped him that the tantalizing scent was familiar to him. Over the course of the year, he had become very familiar with this particular morsel. 

His ancient mind was full of knowledge and experience from the years of his non-life. Yet this snack, this younger man, had marched into his existence with no regard for his safety. This innocent, sweet, caring soul tortured him daily when they would meet. He knew better than to resist his feelings after a year. Could his heart still learn to love, without a beat? The answer was yes, at least for Patton.

He made it to the apartment, and with ease made his way up the fire escape. The window was open for him, as it always was for the past month.

Patton seemed clueless at first glance. He was cheerful, he cared so deeply, and he came off as naive to most. Dolion even thought so before they spent more time together. He was surprised to find that the human embodiment of sunshine was as perceptive as he was. By the time it was too late for him to leave, his secret had been discovered. 

He felt some guilt, for the first time since the beginning of his eternal life, at deceiving a mortal man. He would still be grateful for the patience, the forgiveness, and the unconditional love from his mortal lover long after he passed on. 

The room he climbed into was lit with electric candles. He found Patton laying on the couch reading a novel. There was something unusual about him. He seemed to be exuding an almost seductive attitude that was opposite to his usual bubbly, bouncy excitement. 

Perceptive as ever, Patton called, “I can hear your questioning mind rolling, darling. What’s on your mind?”

The vampire made his way to the couch, noticing an unusual spark of mischief in the man’s eyes behind the glasses. 

“I’m simply curious about this new...demeanor...you’re adopting,” Dolion nuzzled into the warm neck of the man who owned his dead heart. 

Patton broke his character a little to giggle, and the sound was music to the old one’s ears. They laid horizontal on the sofa, in the dim lighting Dolion still saw the blush on his lover’s cheek as they cuddled. 

He gently caressed the blush, curious, “What is on your mind, my dear?” 

Patton squirmed, his sultry demeanor dissipated under the gaze of the beautiful creature next to him. He realized the request he wanted to make was impossible to ask for in person. 

Dolion was not patient when it came to not being privy to information, so he indulged himself into inhaling the tantalizing scent underneath his lover’s skin. He left traces of his fingers going up and down Patton’s shaking arms, knowing if he kept gently pushing his lover would open up. 

“Tell me, darling,” he purred into the soft flesh of his lover’s neck, “Tell me what you were scheming.”

“I wasn’t, I wasn’t scheming...” Patton protested, his voice breathy. “I had something I wanted to get from you.” 

Dolion hummed, smiling in triumph. “I knew you couldn’t resist telling me. You’re a really bad liar.”

Patton lightly smacked the vampire in jest. “Says the vamp who got caught in his lies about his true identity by his boyfriend.” 

Said vampire pouted, pulling away from his nuzzling to look Patton in the face. “So, what is it that you want from me?” 

Patton pulled away, and they sat up. Patton seemed nervous. Dolion felt disappointed in himself. Did Patton not know that he could ask for anything? Dolion could give anything to him. So why was he nervous?

Patton took the opportunity to straddle the lap of his partner, and Dolion froze at the bravado. Usually Patton wasn’t as...forward...

They kissed, and a fire started in the pit of Deceit’s stomach. Familiar thirst flamed in his throat, and the beast in him let a growl out of his lips as he returned the passionate kiss. 

“Bite me,” Patton begged breathlessly as Dolion pressed teasing kisses into his neck. “Please.”

Dolion smirked, the animal in him wanting to indulge in the request. Though the man in him needed to keep some control, not wanting to miscalculate. 

“ Such poison from a pretty, honeyed mouth.” He moaned into Patton’s ear. He heard the heartbeat quicken. “Is that what you wanted to request from me?”

They pulled apart slightly, just enough to look at each other. Patton was blushing, vulnerable prey in a monster’s lap. He didn’t know what forever entailed, but he knew he wanted it with the ancient come undone beneath him. He nodded, pleading pouring through his eyes into the remnants of the vampire’s soul.

Dolion considered. Could he damn this man to eternity, just like he had been? Or was it only damnation if he were alone? Patton knew somewhat of what forever entailed. They spent many nights lately discussing the centuries Dolion spent alone. 

“Are you sure?” That was all he needed to know. Was he sure about their forever?

“Yes. Bite me, Dolion. Let me be a part of your eternity.” Patton was resolute. His jaw was set. Though he blushed, he seemed to have no fear. 

Dolion let the monster grin as he pulled Patton’s neck to his mouth. He had one hand gripped into the soft brown hair, the other was wrapped around the waist of his prey to keep him from escaping. 

The taste he had been craving flooded his mouth. The beast within growled in satisfaction. In all his years, no blood could compare to the flavor of his lover’s. He indulged in drinking slowly, enjoying the gasps coming from the squishy mortal on his lap. He noted that there was no fear in the movements of the other. There was no fear in his voice. Patton seemed to be feeling some form of pleasure at the process of transformation.

Dolion pulled away, letting the venom take it’s time to flow the last pulses of his lover’s kind heart. Patton’s eyes were hooded, his skin pale and clammy. For the briefest of moments, Dolion questioned his resolve. Could the bright, sunny man handle the darkness of forever? 

He laid Patton gently on the couch as his eyes closed. Dolion listened to the final beats of the heart he had stolen. He laid himself next to Patton, and settled in for the next night, when Patton would awake. He wanted to be the first thing Patton saw as they started eternity.

Dolion caressed the still soft features of the new vampire. He kissed the cold lips. Cold, but still holding the familiar softness. 

Perhaps Patton’s heart would remain innocent, after all. 


End file.
